


Clixy (AKA Dean's OTP)

by ishiphappy



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [4]
Category: Dr. Sexy M.D. - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Ao3!Dean, Canon Compliant, Clixy - Freeform, Crack, Crossover, Dean's OTP doe, Dr. Sexy though, Drabble, Fangirl!Dean, Fic Writer!Dean, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, ao3 - Freeform, crack!fic, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another Crack!fic for #IFDrabble.<br/>Dean is a viral fic writer on none other than Ao3<br/>currently there is no ao3 user named 69inthebackofa67, though this may change....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clixy (AKA Dean's OTP)

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Too much time has passed in this bunker. Too much sexual frustration. Dean is so frustrated. Dean does what he always does when there aren't any skirts to look up, he goes on the internet to look up… other things…

In the top right corner he finds:

_Hi, 69inthebackofa67_

_My Dashboard_ *click*

_Recent Works_

The One Where Clint Finds A Merman by 69inthebackofa67

Clint Eastwood, Dr. Sexy M.D.

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** , Clint Eastwood/Dr.Sexy, Clint Eastwood, Dr. Sexy, Mermaid!Dr. Sexy, fluff and smut  

Language: English   Words: 6,969   Chapters: 2/2   Kudos: 785   Hits: 45698

“758!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are marvelous!


End file.
